


Words ~ Haikyuu!! Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character x Character, F/M, M/M, Multi, reader x character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are the strongest thing in existence.</p><p>Haikyuu!! Oneshots... Reader x Character(s) and Character x Character, along with love triangles and such.<br/>Requests OPEN!  (No lemons please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graceful ~ Kageyama Tobio

[f/n]'s hands danced across the ivory keys with such grace and aggressive passion. Their body swayed with the music as it became softer and increasingly louder, rumbling throughout the house like gentle rain and thundering waves.

Until that one spot that they kept getting stuck at. [f/n]'s eyes squinted in frustration as her mind and fingers jammed, unable to remember the music as she was trying to memorize it. Groaning with frustration, they stood up from the piano with a jolt and walked away, taking deep breaths to calm down.

[f/n] played the keys in the air with their hands as they walked out the door, grabbing their bike and pedaling down the road, not even bothering to tell their parents where they were going. They knew where they were going; the frustration was something that occurred often, and there was only one thing that could calm [f/n] down.

They pedaled a few blocks until they arrived at the house of their boyfriend and setter, Kageyama. They hopped off their bike, the setting sun dyeing the sky an array of colors. [f/n]'s long shadow followed them as they walked up to the garage of Kageyama's house. Unsurprisingly, the tsundere boy was setting against the brick above his garage.

"Tobio," [f/n] greeted, startling the raven-haired boy. He jumped slightly, before blushing and turning towards them.

"[f/n]," Kageyama sighed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," [f/n] replied. "I just wanted to see you. How was practice? And your quick with Hinata?"

"It's coming along," he shrugged, holding the ball at his hip.

"Can... I try?" [f/n] gestured towards the ball. Kageyama's face lit up as he tossed the ball gently to his significant other.

"Sure." [f/n] caught the ball with ease, studying it. "Toss it up to yourself and step into it, framing the face of the ball with your hands. Your fingers and thumb should kind of make a triangle – "

"Okay," [f/n] laughed, trying to grasp onto Kageyama's many instructions. Tossing to themself, [f/n] stepped forward awkwardly into the ball, their hands above their forehead. Pushing the ball, it managed to land slightly in front of Kageyama.

"Did I do it?" [f/n] asked excitedly. Kageyama stood there, shocked.

"Have you played volleyball before?" he questioned.

"...no?" [f/n] giggled. "Toss it to me!" The skilled setter shook his head in disbelief and tossed it to his partner, whom set it right back to him again. He just looked at them, wide-eyed.

"Is something wrong?" [f/n] asked. Kageyama walked over and, dropping the ball, grabbed [f/n]'s hands within his own, examining them with tremendous precision. Bending the digits one by one, he looked at them, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"You're... you're a natural setter," he looked at her. "That's awesome!"

"You think?" [f/n] blushed profusely as Kageyama squeezed her hands, before letting them slip out from his.

"Yeah." The two continued to set back and forth, Kageyama obviously with more skill and precision, but it was fun nonetheless.

"I just can't get over how good your hands are," the boy said in awe.

"I... I do play the piano," [f/n] admitted.

"What?" Kageyama caught the ball as it came towards him. "We've been dating for 7 months and you've never once told me that you play piano?"

"...no."

"Why?! I want to hear you play!" He crossed his arms, seeming a little hurt.

"I'm not that good!" [f/n] argued.

"I don't care."

"Fine." [f/n] grabbed her bicycle, walking towards the end of the driveway. "If you want to hear me, then you can." [f/n] lurched onto the bike and began pedaling away, Kageyama following within seconds behind. The two silently raced to the house, quiet for different reasons. Kageyama in shock, [f/n] with nerves.

They made it back to [f/n]'s house in record time and walked inside, Kageyama politely greeting [f/n]'s parents. [f/n], grabbing Kageyama's hand, guided him to the room with the piano, in the back of the house. Windows surrounded the room, allowing for the last rays of colorful light to seep into the room, soaking it with hints of cool color.

Sitting on the bench of the mahogany instrument, [l/n] took a deep breath, looking at their boyfriend.

"I've never really played in front of someone I know as well as you," [l/n] explained. He didn't say anything, his blue eyes begging for them to play.

Play they did. [l/n]'s hands raced up and down the keys, hitting every note with meticulousness and delicacy. They leaned into the piano and let the music flow through their veins, overpowering them. The keys vibrated beautifully, shouting the melodic song that [f/n]'s hands commanded.

[f/n]'s breath caught in her throat as she came to the difficult part. Do it for Tobio... Then, like never before, [f/n] could nearly see the music in front of them as they played, successfully getting through the desert of the lavish song. [f/n] did everything in her power not to yell her accomplishment for everyone to hear.

Finishing it, [f/n] stayed hunched over the piano, too scared to look back at Kageyama.

[f/n]'s love and passion for piano was something they never really opened up about. Even though they were incredible, [f/n] hated playing in front of other people. What would they think of them? They would probably think [f/n] was ridiculous.

Clenching their jaw, [f/n] slowly turned around and stood up to face Kageyama, leaving their eyes shut. Suddenly, [f/n] was covered in warmth and embrace.

"[f/n]," Kageyama breathed, leaning into her ear. "That was amazing." He held them like that for what seemed like ages, [l/n] shaking with relief.

"Really?" caution filled [f/n]'s voice.

"I've never heard anything more beautiful." He took a step back from [f/n] so he could look at their face. Holding her chin lightly, Kageyama gazed into their eyes.

"It was amazing."

 

**A/N:  
tbh im just hoping one person looks at this lmao**

**yes i've fallen into the pit known as "Haikyuu" and I'm a part of the family now!**

**this is my first every one-shot so it's probably trash but i hope you like it anyways!**

**Comment requests if you have any! :)**


	2. Low ~ Bokuto Koutarou

A/N: Songfic... listen to the song "All Time Low (Acoustic Version)" By Jon Bellion ([here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZkDZFwzcSk))

 

_I was the knight in shining armor in your movie._

In the busy halls of Fukurodani, [l/n] scurried through the hallways nervously, trying to avoid any human contact. Suddenly, a body hit her right in the chest and, off-balance, she dropped everything in her arms. Her books, papers, and folders were scattered on the floor. Holding back tears, [l/n] crouched down, gathering her items as quickly as possible. A hand darted out and started collecting her things as well, surprising [l/n]. When she looked up, she saw none other than the boys' volleyball captain, Bokuto Koutarou. He had a sympathetic grin on his face that disappeared, becoming a blush.

"I, I thought I would help," he explained choppily, attempting to arrange [l/n]'s books as he handed them back to her.

"Thank you," [l/n] replied quietly, red covering her cheeks.

"What's your name?" Bokuto asked.

"I'm, uh, I'm [l/n] [f/n]," she stuttered. He beamed widely.

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou. I'll see you around, [l/n]-san."

_Would put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste._

"Koutarou," [f/n] moaned as they broke away from their kiss.

"Yes, [f/n]-chan?"

"I really like you."

"I really like you, too."

The two cuddled on the couch in Bokuto's house, [f/n] clinging on to him comfortably. She never thought she would find her days like this, let alone with one of the most popular, good-looking guys of the school.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too."

_Now I'm a ghost, I call your name, you look right through me._

Bokuto called her name in the somewhat busy hallway at school. She turned towards him, yet her [e/c] eyes didn't even flicker over to his direction. He saw her shrug and continue on, his heart feeling heavier than it did before. Like lead.

He sat down on a bench, Akaashi coming up to him.

"Koutarou," he attempted to say. Boktuo jumped up and stalked away from his friend, shaking his hand off when he tried to grab his shoulder.

_You're the reason I'm alone and masturbate._

He paced around the room, running his hands through his uniquely colored hair. He didn't want to cry; he couldn't.

Except he did.

The tears began flowing down his face as he grabbed a pillow and began sobbing into it, the sobs causing his body to shake violently.

He pictured her stunning eyes, her gorgeous hair. The way her hands fit perfectly into his, the way she nestled into his chest when they cuddled, the way their feet intertwined when they lay in bed. He cried for every single conversation, every single breath the two shared together. With every tear that fell came a memory: their first date, their first kiss, and so many more 'firsts.'

He wish he knew when they would have been 'lasts.'

_I, yeah, I've been trying to fix my pride_

_But that shit's broken, that shit's broken._

"Bokuto!" multiple girls screamed as he easily spiked a straight ball, getting a kill. The arena roared thunderously as the adrenaline flowed through his veins. He looked up into the crowd, a row of attractive cheerleaders staring in awe at his muscular frame.

He flashed a smile and a wink, to which they squealed loudly.

Little did he know that [l/n] was only a few rows away, and she didn't miss that flirty gesture. She tried to push the uncomfortable feeling in her heart away, but it stayed lodged in place.

"Why did you wink at those girls?" [l/n] asked later, upset.

"I was just messing around!" Bokuto grabbed his girlfriend, who tried to push him away. His grip was too much, though, and she stayed in place. "I'm sorry, [f/n]. I won't do it again."

"Alright," she smiled, leaning her head into his chest.

It wasn't the last time, though.

_Lie, lie, I-lie, I try to hide_

_But now you know it._

"Bokuto." The way his name fell from her lips was the moment he knew he shattered her heart. It sounded so broken, despair escaping her lips even though she didn't intend for it to. The tears fell from her eyes slowly as his mind was a muddled mixture of anger and hurt.

"[f/n]-chan – "

"Don't call me that. I know what you did," she turned away, but failed to stay strong as a sob caused her entire body to jolt. Bokuto rushed over, regretting his stupid, stupid mistakes. She pushed him away, with much greater force than anything she'd done before.

"I never thought you would hurt me, but you did."

That was the line that made Bokuto start crying. He always promised to protect her and keep her out of harms away, when in reality, he was the one that caused it.

"Give me one more chance," he begged on his knees, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"No. I'm sorry."

_That I'm at an all time_

_Low..._

He preoccupied with other things after the break-up. Volleyball was his main distraction, as it was something he loved, but even then, it wasn't quite as satisfying and fulfilling as a single brush against [l/n]'s skin was.

He still played with aggressive passion, but his mind was elsewhere. On her. On his mistakes. His stupid, stupid mistakes.

Bokuto went to a party one night because he was bored and heartbroken. Drink after drink, the substance intoxicated his body and his mind became blurry.

All he remembered was loud music, too many drinks, and lots of girls.

Something he didn't remember, though, was her face.

 

 

**A/N: I've never really written sad stuff before so i hope this is alright lol**

**I love Bokuto and I can't believe I wrote him like this??? usually he's such a wild child lol love him**

**Hope you like it! Comment requests!**


	3. Divinity ~ Nishinoya Yuu

[l/n] was in that stage of sleep where she was asleep but aware of her surroundings. That state in between being unconscious and conscious. It was divine; she was nestled into Nishinoya's chest as his small arms wrapped around her, and they had numerous blankets on top of each other, tangled in between their legs and bodies.

Disrupting the serenity of the early morning, Nishinoya's phone went off. He groaned but woke up anyways, confusing [l/n].

"Yuu," [f/n] complained. "It's the weekend."

"I know. You can stay in bed, but I have some things to do," he whispered, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Getting out of their bed, he threw the blankets back over [f/n], keeping the warmth in the bed. She clutched the blankets and sighed deeply, taking in the remnants of Noya's scent.

Leaving the room quietly, Nishinoya shut the door as gently as possible. [l/n] peeked out from under the covers to look at the clock, where it read 6:03. No light seeped through the window shades. _What was he doing up this early?_

Being too tired to care, [l/n] snuggled further into the covers and fell back asleep in no time.

\--

"[f/n]-chan," a tender voice murmured. [f/n] groggily woke up from her hour-long nap.

"Hmm?"

"Come on," Nishinoya grabbed her hand from under the cover, lightly tugging it. Opening her eyes the slightest, Noya's excited face in front of hers. She sat up, her boyfriend silently pulling her into the hallway. [l/n] stumbled behind him as he held her hand tightly, leading her towards the attic.

"Noya..." [l/n] looked at the latter coming down from the dark room.

"I'll be behind you," Nishinoya assured. [l/n] nervously climbed the latter into the dark attic, an opening a few steps away letting light seep in. Noya stood behind her and, taking the lead, pulled her towards the opening. There was a ladder with only a few steps, and he urged her to climb up it.

"Another?" [f/n] joked tiredly.

"Just one more," the spirited boy encouraged. Shrugging, [l/n] climbed the latter. Getting to the top, she noticed a small picnic set at the flat part of the house's roof. Smiling, she crawled over to it. Nishinoya was right after her, closing the hatch to the attic.

"This is so sweet," [l/n] gasped, looking at the eggs, rice, and tea set up. There was a comforter for the two to sit on and a giant blanket. The couple got comfortable and started eating their breakfast. "Why up here?"

"Just wait." Nishinoya checked his phone to see the time. "Any minute, now."

Sitting in comfortable silence, [f/n] leaned her head on Noya's shoulder. The sky was dark, but becoming that periwinkle color where the sun is coming up but not yet above the horizon, just lighting the sky enough that she could see Noya and our food. Nishinoya's house was on a hill and, now that they were on the roof, their vision allowed for them to see far away.

Moments later, a vivid sliver of white began to rise of the horizon. There were only a few clouds in the sky, and [f/n] leaned forward, watching the white become yellow, then gold. Within five minutes, the sky was dyed a mixture of oranges, pinks, and purples. The clouds retained a slate blue color.

[l/n] didn't dare take her eyes off of the sky. It was so beautiful; usually, she would have taken her phone out and taken a few pictures. But this time, she was just enjoying the moment. She felt Nishinoya's arm wrapped around her waist from under the blanket and leaned into him, watching the sky's transformation.

Nishinoya glanced at the scene occasionally, thankful that it turned out so beautiful.

But he watched the fascination and beauty of her face, her expressions changing with sky's hues. Her eyes shifted around, taking in the striking atmosphere, unaware of her significant other intently watching her.

 

**A/N:**

**lol i love noya he is my life**

**hope you all like this comment requests down below :)**


	4. Cautious ~ Kuroo Tetsurou

Kuroo drove to his girlfriend's house, wanting to surprise her and take her out for lunch. Between his volleyball and [reader's favorite past-time], they hadn't had a lot of time to just hang out together. Tapping the steering wheel with his finger, he kept imaging the scenarios that would happen.

1: she'd be surprised but happy and get ready if she wasn't ready to leave

2: she'd be surprised and happy but protest, wanting to stay there

Or

3: she'd be too surprised to really do anything and would invite him in, then they'd end up doing something else

_Maybe I should've asked her..._ Kuroo thought to himself, running a hand through his messy hair. He pulled into [l/n]'s driveway like the few times before. They had only been dating for 3 months, but they really 'clicked.' They got along super well, as if they had been together for a year or two.

He knocked on the front door, waiting for a few moments before peeking in. He could see the TV on and heard people in the house. Also, [l/n]'s car was parked in the driveway.

Since he knew where the spare key was (in the plant pot), he stuck it in and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

"Hello?" Kuroo called out. He didn't get a response, but heard thumping, sound effects, and [l/n]'s voice.

"No fair!" she yelled. He snorted with laughter, wondering what she was doing. Kuroo followed her voice to the basement of the house, yet his heart nearly stopped when he saw [l/n] with a _guy._

He'd never seen him before.

"[f/n]?" Kuroo questioned, emotionless. After cheering aloud, [l/n] whipped her head around to face her boyfriend.

"Kuro!" she grinned. The guy next to her, with darker [reader's natural hair color] hair and same [reader's eye color] eyes, looked perplexed next to his girlfriend. _His_ girlfriend.

"Who are you?" Kuroo growled, addressing the other guy. He stood up, sensing Kuroo's aggression.

"Who are _you_?" he retorted.

"Guys – "[f/n] attempted to interrupt the two. However, Kuroo had grabbed the front of [l/n]'s companion's shirt, anger fueling his actions.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Kuroo demanded.

" _Girlfriend?_ " the other guy shouted.

"Guys! [f/n] yelled, pulling Kuroo's arm off of the guy. "Stop!" They both whipped around to face her.

"Kuroo, this is my _brother_ , Sadao," [f/n] explained. "Sadao, yes, this is my _boyfriend_ that I've told you about, Kuroo." Kuroo's face paled extremely, as he stepped behind his girlfriend like a kitten.

"I... I'm so sorry," he stuttered. He had just made the worst impression a guy could on his girlfriend's older brother.

"Tetsurou, he's on break from college," [f/n] laughed. "I've told you about him, too!"

"I – I'm so, so sorry," Kuroo apologized. "I just saw another guy and–" Sadao cut him off and grabbed his shoulder, smiling lightly.

"You know what? I like that," he approved. "You'll take care of her just fine. Next time, though, don't attack the guy."

"I won't," Kuroo laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, Kuro," [f/n] shook her head. "We were just playing Super Smash Bro's, and _I_ won. Wanna' join us for the next round?"

"Definitely. And again, I'm sorry, Sadao-kun."

The three of them began to yell at the screen aggressively after choosing their characters, trying to beat one another. Kuroo had enough experience from playing with Kenma, but was still lacking compared to [f/n]'s and Sadao's skills.

Luckily, the tension between Tetsurou and Sadao wore off and the two became friends in no time.

 

 

**A/N:**

**for all you Kuroo lovers :) (ME OH MY GOODNESS)**

**i literally thought of this idea and I was like which character.... then Kuroo popped into my head and I was like "it' PERFECT YES"**

**the writing is actually worse than soggy lettuce but forgive me :)**

**comment requests below!**


	5. Companion ~ Sugawara Koushi

"[f/n]!" [l/n] heard her name and turned around to see her friend, Sugawara, jogging down the hallway after her.

"Hey, Koushi!" [l/n] greeted.

"How are you?" the gray haired male asked, slinging his arm around [l/n]'s shoulders as they walked down the hall.

"Just dandy," [l/n] sighed sarcastically. "I have three tests tomorrow, and a paper and a project due on Friday."

"That sucks," Sugawara responded, the two stopping by a window. The sun peeked out from some clouds in the sky, illuminating the walkway more. "At least we have the same tests, we can study together!"

"Yeah!" [l/n] agreed.

"Want to come over to my house after volleyball, tonight?" Suga offered, a small smile on his lips.

"Of course," [l/n] touched his arm lightly. "I'll see you around, Koushi." She walked away from her good friend, before hurrying around the corner with a distraught exhale.

Suga was [f/n]'s best friend since they were both insecure first years. They came from different secondary schools, but ever since first year, they had the majority of their classes together. Quickly finding common interests, the two bonded quickly and were always seen with each other (almost as much as Sugawara and his other friend, Daichi, whom [l/n] knew quite well). Many people mistakenly thought they were an item, but they both always denied it with a laugh, blush rising to their cheeks.

[l/n] felt differently, though.

One day in the middle of their second-year, they were hanging out together and watching a movie. Like close siblings, they were sitting on a giant beanbag together, when [l/n] accidentally fell asleep on Sugawara's shoulder. When she woke up, he was asleep, the TV screen black. Looking at his face, [l/n] could still recall the way her heart fluttered and her stomach churned.

She loved him.

A little piece of [l/n]'s heart broke every time he talked to her about a girl he liked or asked for advice. She helped him nonetheless, as a close friend should, but going home and crying was a common occurrence for [l/n].

Since a few months ago, [f/n] just accepted that she needed to move on and get over her little crush on him. If she was friends with any other guy, she'd probably fall for him, too. The tears stopped falling when Sugawara would talk about his latest girl, but the internal pain still remained. It was just like a knife was permanently lodged into her heart, and every time another girl would come into the picture, the knife would twist just a little bit.

Plastering a smile onto her lips with a deep breath, [l/n] walked to her next class.

\---

Later in the afternoon, [l/n] peeked into the boys' volleyball gym. They were scrimmaging one another, and [l/n]'s eyes automatically darted to her pale-haired friend. Wiping sweat off of his forehead, he set the ball to a pin hitter, who hit it onto the other side and got a kill. The two grinned at each other and high-fived.

"[l/n]!" Daichi's voice carried across the gym. "Come on in!" Blushing, [f/n] stepped into the gym. Suga looked over and, red appearing on his cheeks, gave a small wave with his distinctive bright smile.

"Okay, guys, let's shag up and tear down!" their coach yelled to everyone. In response, they scrambled to pick up the balls and take the net down. Deciding to help, [l/n] picked up a few of the balls and placed them into the cart.

"[f/n], we can go," Suga surprised me, grabbing her wrist gently.

"Don't you have to help?" [l/n] asked, dropping the remaining balls into the cart.

"The guys said I could leave early because you came," he explained. Quickly trading his volleyball shoes for his other sneakers, we left the gym.

The sun was just starting to sink below the line of hills and trees, coloring the sky a warm mixture of oranges and yellows. Koushi and [f/n] walked in comfortable silence, their feet occasionally kicking a rock on the side of the road. They were walking to Suga's house, which was only a five-minute walk from the school.

Knowing him well enough, [f/n] knew that Sugawara was thinking about his volleyball practice performance. Even though she only saw him for one point, [l/n] thought he looked great. She pitied him, though, because there was the really impressive first-year. Even though the first year's skills were more advanced, that didn't change [l/n]'s feelings for Koushi.

[f/n] walked in silence, trying to swallow her feelings for the gray-haired third year. It just wasn't going to happen, and she had to accept that. It was difficult to, though.

Once at Sugawara's the two began to talk about their problems with their math, quickly realizing that they would be able to help one another. Going up to Koushi's room, they unpacked their book-bags, laying their study materials out on the floor. [l/n] changed into a long sleeve shirt and some shorts, instead of her school uniform.

"Okay, so I don't get how to move the 'log' to the other side," Suga began, showing [f/n] the problem. Flipping to her page of notes, she helped him quickly.

"You just have to subtract it, then make it a fraction because of that one property," she bit the eraser part of her pencil. "And then you can move the log back over and make it a 10 to the third power-"

"Oh! Then you can just solve it normally," he finished for his friend.

"Yeah!"

Suga grinned, quickly finishing the problem. Thanking [l/n], he looked up at her with his hazel eyes. Looking back with her own [reader's eye color] eyes, she offered him a small smile.

Without warning, Sugawara tackled [l/n] and kissed her.

At first, she stiffly lay on the ground, before melting into his arms and into the kiss. It lasted a while, the two gently kissing each other, until they sat up. [l/n] was sitting right in front of Suga, and he had his arms around her hips.

"I – I'm sorry," he apologized, a furious blush conquering his cheeks. "I shouldn't have – "

"No, Koushi," [f/n] sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I've... liked you for a while, actually."

"What?"

"...yeah." She didn't want to admit anything, but it seemed like the perfect moment. Well, perfect in the sense that it could ruin their friendship or start something beautiful. Fear overtook her veins as he studied her, his face emotionless.

Her dread shattered, though, when he leaned back in to kiss [l/n] again.

 

 

**I was thiiiiiis close *holds fingers .5 millimeters apart* to making it a sad ending so be thankful my children**

**i hope you like this chapter and the new cover! :D**

**Comment requests down below, love you my babies :)**

**Next chapter: Oikawa Tooru**


	6. Unpredictable ~ Oikawa Tooru

"We should try the new smoothie place down the road," Mattsun suggested as he took his volleyball shoes off.

"I'm up for that," Makki replied quickly. "Iwaizumi? _Captain?_ " He mockingly added, glancing at Oikawa.

"I don't care," Iwaizumi shrugged. "Oikawa?"

"Yeah, sure," Oikawa agreed. The four third-years packed up quickly, hauling their school bags around their shoulders as they left the gym. They made small talk about school and practice, their figures casting long shadows in the late afternoon.

Mattsun was right, as the smoothie place was literally two minutes from Aoba Johsai. It was fairly crowded once they walked in, but most of the customers were already seated. Suddenly, a mob of fangirls surrounded Oikawa, and the rest of his fellow third years rolled their eyes, wandering away to order.

After taking a few pictures and chatting with the fans, Oikawa approached the counter as he scanned the menu. He quickly settled on his drink of choice and grabbed some money out of his bag.

"Next, please?" the girl at the counter called. Oikawa approached, slightly distracted as he looked at the drink on the board.

"Hi, I'd like a – "he paused as he looked at the girl. She was stunning: with gorgeous [reader's hair color] hair and passionate [reader's eye color] eyes, she took Oikawa's breath away.

"Yes?" she smiled lightly.

"I'd, uh, would like..." he trailed off, not being able to take his eyes off her, which was weirding her out a little bit. She stifled a laugh, covering her mouth.

"You should be happy! I've never seen a girl take his breath away," Makki called from the waiting area, a few meters away.

"Shut up!" Oikawa snapped at the other third years; even Iwaizumi's shoulders shook with laughter.

"Sir, your order?" the beautiful girl beamed, her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment.

"Oh, yes," Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck, shooting a glare to the other Sejou players. This made them holler with amusement. "I'll have a mocha banana smoothie, please."

"And your name?"

"Hmm... Alien."

"Alien?" the girl raised an eyebrow, giggling. She scribbled the name on the cup and placed it near the smoothie station, punching in some numbers on the computer. After paying, Oikawa waited for his drink by his teammates, who kept messing with him. He was definitely self-conscious, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful girl.

Once his smoothie came around, he looked at the name of the cup.

_Alien :)_

He beamed as he saw the cup and spun it around to show the rest of the gang. They just chuckled.

"Oh, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi shook his head.

"You don't understand!" Oikawa pouted, taking a sip of the drink. A mixture of coffee, chocolate, and banana filled his mouth, better than anything he'd ever tasted before. "We should come back more often."

\---

"Iwaizumi, can we go to the smoothie place today?" It was two days since Oikawa first saw the barista, and he couldn't get her out of his mind. Even though he only saw her for 5 minutes, her [reader's eye color] eyes were imprinted on his mind.

"I guess you just _loved_ their smoothies?" Mattsun taunted, unable to hold back his laughter. Makki cackled from behind him.

"I don't care," Iwaizumi snorted, glancing at the other two.

"Yes!"

Within record time, with Oikawa basically sprinting to the smoothie café, the third-years arrived quickly. Oikawa waited at the end of the line, hoping he would be able to converse with the cute barista. Impatient, he tapped his foot and scanned the menu, wanting to try something different.

"Next?" Oikawa stepped up to the counter, beaming at the girl. "Hello again, sir."

"Hello to you too," he paused, looking at her name tag. "[l/n]."

"That's me," she replied, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she grinned.

"Can you get me a green-tea blueberry smoothie?" Oikawa smirked at her as [l/n] studied him.

"Of course. Your name?"

"Hm... _setter_." Oikawa paid and left to go wait with his friends.

"Successful?" Makki questioned.

"I think so."

"That means it wasn't," Iwaizumi tried his best to not smile.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa complained. Before he knew it, his smoothie was done and he eagerly picked it up.

Setter :)

Grinning, Oikawa sipped the blended drink and was pleasantly surprised by the fruity flavor; it wasn't as good as the mocha banana, but he still really liked it. He spun around, his brown hair moving with the turn of his head. [l/n]'s [reader's eye color] eyes were watching Oikawa, and she gave him a small smile as she cleaned the blender.

\---

Within the following days, the days becoming weeks, Oikawa was a frequent customer at the little smoothie shop. He started going without his teammates, and he could be seen there almost every day, ordering from the intriguing girl and working on schoolwork, stealing glances at the pretty barista.

Every time he ordered, he used a different name. He must have come up with some 30 names or so: once, he got completely thrown off ([l/n] had [reader's favorite type of hair style]ed her hair that day and he almost passed out from the beauty of it) and he used 'Iwa-chan' as his name, causing his crush to burst into a fit of giggles. Oikawa had also tried nearly every drink on the menu, knowing his favorite and least favorite. The mocha banana was his favorite, and the 'Berry Blast' was his least favorite (too many seeds and such).

One day, he had ordered a blueberry banana smoothie and sat down in a booth to work on his schoolwork. He had done about 5 math problems when he saw a figure sit on the opposite side of the booth from him. Looking up, he was astonished and pleased to see [l/n].

"Hello, [l/n]-san," he greeted politely, setting his pencil down.

"Hello, chameleon," she responded, a light smile painted on her face.

"Chameleon?"

"Well, you change your name every time."

"That's true."

"So let's hear it. What's your real name?" she leaned on her hands, waiting eagerly.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, a third year from Aoba Jousai," Oikawa responded honestly.

"I'm [l/n] [f/n], a second year at Johzenji."

"Johzenji? Isn't that a bit far from here?" Oikawa furrowed his brows. [l/n] shrugged.

"Yeah, but I need to make money somehow, and this was the only job I could get, really," she explained.

"That kind of sucks."

"Yeah. So you play volleyball?" [l/n] changed the subject, gesturing to his jacket.

"I do." He proudly tilted his chin up, [l/n] laughing lightly in response. "I'm Sejou's setter."

"Do you know Terushima Yuji?"

"Yeah! He's a clown," Oikawa thought of the wild second year captain.

"He's one of my good friends," [l/n] explained. "He really is."

"So why are you off and, um, talking to me?" Oikawa couldn't help but ask.

"I'm waiting for my older sister to pick me up. My shift is over."

"Oh. I would offer to walk you home, but I don't think my parents would be too happy with me walking all the way to Johzenji and back." [l/n] tilted her head back with laughter, her adorable laugh making Oikawa's stomach churn. She turned her head and saw a car waiting in the parking lot, standing up from the booth.

"Well, Oikawa, it was good to talk to you. I'll see you around," she waved, Oikawa waving and giving her his signature smile. After she left, he sat all alone, smiling like an idiot. Suddenly, he realized her forgot to get her number. _I'll get it next time,_ he thought to himself.

\---

The next day, practice got out very late and Oikawa knew that the smoothie café was closed. He went home, slightly disheartened that he wouldn't get to see [l/n] and get her number.The next day, he eagerly made his way to the smoothie place, but when he walked in, [l/n]'s bright smile and enthusiastic personality were nowhere to be found. He walked up to the counter, perplexed. There was a new girl standing there: she was cute, but nothing about her stood out to Oikawa like every characteristic about [l/n] did.

"Excuse me, but is [l/n] here today?" Oikawa asked.

"Oh, um..." the girl stopped speaking. "Yesterday was her last day." Those four words hit Oikawa like a train, and he had to take a deep breath to regain his composure.

"Oh, okay," he muttered, his excitement quickly diminished. "I'll just have a mocha banana smoothie."Oikawa paid and got his drink, but this time, it didn't taste as sweet.

 

 

**IM SORRY I MADE IT SAD IM SORRY**

**but i hope you guys like it anyways i really really enjoyed writing this one :)**

**comment your thoughts and requests down below!!**

**next chapter: Tsukishima Kei x Reader**


	7. Affection ~ Tsukishima Kei

[l/n] kicked a rock resting on the sidewalk as she walked to the gym. Thankfully, it was Friday, so she wasn't too stressed about getting home. Along with her curfew being later, she was going over to her boyfriend's house, too.

[l/n] knew she was making a risky move going to the volleyball gym, but she wanted to anyways. Her boyfriend, the volleyball middle Tsukishima Kei, wasn't very open about their relationship. Not that he was ashamed about it, she thought and hoped, but he just never found it necessary to talk.

She didn't even know if his team mates knew about their 4 month relationship.

Taking a deep breath, courage and a smile being welcomed with open arms, [l/n] stepped into the gym. Their manager, a really pretty third-year, gave [l/n] a quizzical look, but didn't say anything. All of the guys looked over at her, but her eyes darted over to Tsukishima. His cheeks flared up, as red as a summer tomato, and he looked away.

"Hey, [l/n]-san!" Yamaguchi waved.

"Hello!" [l/n] replied, good friends with Tsukishima's best friend.

"Yamaguchi, is this your _girlfriend_?" two of the boys gasped.

"No!" he laughed. "No offense, [l/n]."

"None taken. Hey, Kei." [f/n] directed her attention to her publicly shy boyfriend.

"Kei?!" the shortest guy in the gym jumped onto her boyfriend. "Tsukishima, is this your girlfriend?!"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Okay, I'm so sorry for disrupting practice," [l/n] apologized to the coach. He looked more amused than anything but brushed it off.

"It's nothing. These morons get distracted easily. You can stay in here until practice is finished if you'd like," he told [l/n]. Nodding her head, she quietly stood in the back of the gym, watching the guys practice. [f/n] had never seen them play before, but they were beyond impressed with all of them. The young men leapt, dove, and delicately handled the ball with precision and skill.

Of course, though, [l/n] consistently watched their boyfriend. With their [reader's height], they were much smaller compared to Tsukishima, but he made all the other guys look smaller. He jumped in the air, blocking the opposing side's hits and hitting his own a few times. [l/n] watched in awe the entire time.

At the end of practice, [l/n] waited for Tsukishima. Walking up next to him, she bumped her shoulder against his arm as they walked away from the gym. Even in the warm light of the evening, she could tell he was blushing, which made her smirk.

"Why did you come to practice?" he questioned quietly.

"Because I've never seen you play before," [l/n] responded. "Why do you have such a problem with our relationship in public?"

"I don't know."

"Are you... _ashamed?_ " [l/n] asked before she could process what she was saying.

"You think I'm ashamed?" Tsukishima stopped in his tracks, staring at [l/n]. "[f/n], the last thing I would be is _ashamed_ of our relationship. I like you a lot, I just..." he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. "I just don't want to draw a ton of attention to it, that's all. That doesn't change how much I like you, but I don't want everyone going crazy. They are now, though."

"Oh." That was all [f/n] could say, and she now felt bad for embarrassing Tsukishima in front of his teammates. "I'm sorry, Kei."

"No. I'm sorry, [f/n]. I have been really weird about our relationship, and I'll be just the same with you in public as when we are by ourselves."

"Oh, Kei," [l/n] grabbed his hand, the blonde blushing.

\---

Once the two returned to [l/n]'s house, they didn't even bother doing their homework. Going up to [f/n]'s room, she changed into one of Tsukki's _huge_ sweatshirts, wearing athletic shorts that weren't visible because of the shirt's length.

"Please wear that more often," Tsukishima practically pleaded, grabbing [f/n]'s entire body and setting her on his lap as the two cuddled, no other words shared.

"Let's do _this_ more often," [l/n] breathed into his neck. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and rolled over onto his back, so his girlfriend was clutched to his chest, laying on top of him.

"Agreed."

 

 

**A/N:**

**I haaaaaaad to do lowkey fluffy Tsukki oh my god <3**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!  Comment requests down below (Character x Reader AND Character x Character)! :)**

**Love you all!!  
  
Next Update: IwaOI (Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru)**


	8. Separation ~ Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**[A/N] Songfic to "I Bet My Life." (Specifically the remix[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiaqUPRTV9E) because I like it). Not including the lyrics because it takes up time to read the lyrics and then sync them with the song and it can get uneven.**

 

"Iwa-chan, isn't it great to be back?" Oikawa's voice rang through Iwaizumi's bedroom. They were both finally out of college, back together. Iwaizumi was laying on his bed, watching TV, while Oikawa was setting a volleyball.

"Sure is, you piece of trash," Iwaizumi insulted, yet he was grateful to be back with his best friend. College had been long and trying, but their relationship never once faltered even though they weren't together 24/7.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa complained, catching the ball and sitting up. "But at least we'll be playing together again."

"What?" Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows, turning to Oikawa.

"Don't play dumb, Iwa-chan," Oikawa smirked at Iwaizumi. "Japan told me they offered you a spot on their team, and they did to me, too! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'd feel terrible if I got an offer and you didn't," Iwaizumi admitted, laughing lightly. Oikawa crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"At least we'll be on the same team again. Back to the good old days..."

"Actually, Tooru."

"What?" Worry was obvious in Oikawa's tone as he looked over at his other half. "Are you ending your career?"

"What? No," Iwaizumi shook his head, avoiding eye contact with Oikawa. "I'm not playing for Japan."

"... then who?"

"China."

" _China?_ " Oikawa leapt up. "China recruited you?"

"Um, yeah," Iwaizumi nodded his head, daring to look up. Tooru had a smile on his face, but his eyes held his true emotions. Hajime knew this from being friends – no, brothers – with Oikawa for decades. His warm brown eyes had an undertone of hurt and betrayal, making Iwaizumi feel even worse about his confession.

"That's awesome," Oikawa tried to force out, but it didn't sound convincing, even to himself.

"I know you're mad."

"Mad? I'm not mad, Hajime." The use of Iwaizumi's first name struck a chord as his eyes flashed over to his friend. "I'm beyond proud of you, okay? I'm just hurt, because I thought we would be back together."

"I was planning on talking to the Japan recruiters after I told you," the spikey-haired pin hitter murmured. Silence rested between the two for many minutes, both deep in thought.

"Why, though? Is it because you hate me? Is it because I'm not good enough?"

"Tooru!" Hajime leapt up furiously, grabbing the shirt collar of Oikawa's shirt and slamming him against the wall. "Why would you say that, you dumbass?! You played at one of the best colleges in the fucking world, and you think you're a bad player? And I know I call you dumbass and stupid shit, but you're my best friend. I wouldn't trade spending time with you for _anything_."

"If you're my best friend, you wouldn't be going to fucking China," Oikawa hissed, shoving his ace off of him. "I'm leaving, so I'll see you around, Iwaizumi." Slamming the door to Iwaizumi's room, the setter left the pin hitter by himself. Alone.

\---

"Out here!" Iwaizumi called for the ball. It was too low and pushed out far, but he hit the ball aggressively anyways, scoring a kill against his teammates on the other side of the net. He was about to turn to Oikawa, call him a few names, and ask him to get the ball higher and more in. ' _You know how I like my sets, dammit!'_

"Tras–" Iwaizumi stopped as he looked over at his setter. It wasn't Oikawa. It was the setter for China's national team, Eito. Iwaizumi nearly had the breath knocked out of him just from realization, so he hunched over for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Can you get that a little higher and farther in?" the former ace requested.

"Of course," Eito nodded his head. They went back at it again, and the set was perfect this time. Iwaizumi hit a straight, gaining another kill to pride himself in. He held up a thumbs up to Eito, who confidently grinned back at him.

_This is why I'm here,_ Iwaizumi told himself as he ducked under the net to practice receives. _This is why I'm here._

\---

"Oikawa!" the setter glanced behind him, setting a back set to none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi. The monstrous left-handed hitter went up and swung the ball with unparalleled force, but Japan's libero managed to get a hand on it and received the ball to the middle of the court.

"Great set," Ushijima praised. Oikawa nodded his head, his brown eyes serious and free of emotion. "Oikawa, you've really grown."

"Ushijima, I'm still shorter than you," the brunette setter scoffed, turning his head down and slightly away from the ace.

"Not physically," Ushijima crossed his eyes. "You're mentality is different."

"Is it now?" Oikawa moved away from the net and walked to the back line. He tossed up a ball and served it to the other side. The libero passed it right up to target, to nobody's surprise.

It was true that Oikawa was different from that hotshot high schooler he was years ago. He had grown more mature and independent without Iwaizumi, but ever since their fight, they hadn't spoken to each other since. Hajime had tried to get into contact with Oikawa, but the bitter player resisted every time and ignored his calls, texts, and letters.

"You should've come to Shiratorizawa," Ushijima glanced at Oikawa with his menacing gaze.

"Maybe I should've," Oikawa thought aloud.

\---

It was the match to end all matches. China versus Japan.

Iwaizumi donned the blue uniform, taking a deep breath as he scanned the gym. He was looking for Oikawa, of course, but the team hadn't yet arrived. Flashes of red jerseys disrupted the gym and the Japanese fans went wild. Iwaizumi searched amongst the players feverishly, until his eyes landed on Oikawa.

Just by one look at him, he could see a difference. The setter had a cool, serious aura around him as he jogged into the gym. His gaze landed on Iwaizumi and the emotion in his eyes flickered for just a moment. He stopped running, his teammates racing past him, patting him on the back.

Brown eyes stared at another pair of brown **[A/N or green depending on if you're basing this off the manga or anime]** as the two studied each other. Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to race over and see his friend; Oikawa felt the exact same, but neither did.

Even though the Karasuno-Sejou match was intense, it was nothing compared to the amount of tension and intensity that the one match held. Receives, hits, sets, and everything in between were to the best of each player's ability as they scrambled around the court, nobody daring to lose.

It was a tight game, but Japan won in 5 sets. China was heartbroken, but nobody more so than Iwaizumi. He gazed across the court, tears mixing with sweat that poured down his face, as he gazed at Oikawa. The setter was sweating profusely, his chest heaving with exhaustion.

After Iwaizumi had left the facility, gone back to his hotel, and laid down in his bed was when he really, truly began to cry.

He regretted his decision.

\---

6 months later, Iwaizumi found himself at the doorstep of a familiar house. He had left the team after his one year was up, just telling them that it was too far away from his home and he really enjoyed the experience. He was told that he would be missed.

Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi knocked on the door. In a few moments, his best friend answered the door.

"Hajime?"

No words exchanged, the two threw themselves into the other's arms and held each other as their bodies shook with sobs. Iwaizumi felt 100 times better at the first touch of Oikawa's hand against his back, and the two stood like that for what seemed like eternity.

 

 

**A/N:**

**I KNOW ITS MORE LIKELY THAT OIKAWA WOULD GO TO A DIFF COUNTRY TO PLAY VBALL BUT YK WHAT ITS FOR THIS ONESHOT**

**i cried a lot writing this ugh save me from IwaOi hell i love them so much**

**comment other ships you would like to see my children :)**

**OH BTW SORRY ABOUT THE SHIRATORIZAWA PART IM NOT EVEN SORRY LMAO**

**Next oneshot: Sawamura Daichi x Reader**


	9. Bliss ~ Sawamura Daichi

You scribbled on the clipboard sitting on your lap, taking the stats for the Karasuno boys' volleyball team. Your boyfriend, Sawamura, had a great receive, so you marked it in the correct column.

After a few more rallies, Coach Ukai finished practice and dismissed everyone to take the net down. The boys, sweating and panting tiredly, nodded their heads and set to work enthusiastically after their trying practice.

Neatly organizing the mess of papers and clipboards and handing them to Shimizu, you walked over to the exit of the gym to wait for Sawamura. The captain was the last one out of the gym, as any responsible leader should be, and walked shoulder to shoulder with you.

"Daichi, you were spot-on today!" You exclaimed, beaming at the brunette. "I don't think I saw you miss one receive!"

"Oh, thank you, [l/n]," he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. You knew him well enough to know he was probably recalling some balls that he missed, but you couldn't conjure up the image.

"Your blocking is getting there, too," you remarked as the two of you approached his house. You were going home to study together, and maybe watch a movie or two.

"Yeah, I need to work on my hitting a little more, but we can't score a point without a good receive," Sawamura determinedly stated.

"I agree." The couple walked into the house and changed clothes, you putting on one of his (large) shirts and comfy shorts, him showering and coming out with just sweatpants.

"Real appropriate," you kidded as he hugged you from behind, you preparing dinner for the two of you. His parents were never really home, so this was an often occurrence for you and Sawamura.

"[f/n]," he groaned, picking you up.

"I'm going into knock something!" You squealed as he threw you over his shoulder. Flailing, you tried to get out of his strong grip, but to no avail. Gently placing you on the couch, the two of you started to kiss and hug. His muscular arms wrapped around your torso as your smaller ones around his neck and upper back.

He gently grabbed your bottom lip between his teeth as you sat on his lap, facing the muscular young man. The two of you broke away for a moment just to catch a breath before your lips met once again. Your eyelashes fluttered, brushing against the skin of his cheek, as your tongues intertwined. Daichi moved his mouth to your neck and began kissing behind your ear, then settled on your collarbone and started sucking.

"Daichi," you breathed. "My parents are going to kill me."

"Mhm." He removed his lips from your collarbone and held your chin with one of his hands, looking into your [reader's eye color] eyes. His brown ones emitted warmth and love, and you clutched onto his bare back, hugging him tightly. The romantic moment was interrupted, though, when you smelled burning.

"Shit, Daichi! Dinner!" As much as you hated it, you leapt out of his lap, his hands attempting to grab you, but failing. When you rushed over to the scene, you were disheartened to see your dinner was burnt and inedible.

"Change of plans," Sawamura grinned, walking to his room and returning with a shirt on. "We're going out."

"Dang, I liked you without a shirt on."

"I like _you_ without a shirt on."

"Mkay."

Clinging onto his arm like a kitten (which he didn't mind at all), you and Daichi walked out to his car and hopped in, setting off to town to hit up a fast food restaurant. It was dark out, but the stars weren't visible because purple-hued clouds covered the entire sky. The two of you sat in comfortable silence, listening to the radio.

As you pulled into town, you spotted a McDonald's and pointed to it. Without a complaint, Sawamura maneuvered the car into the drive-thru, and the two of you ordered your food.

15 minutes later, you found yourself sitting in a nearby park on the swings, eating your burger and fries with your boyfriend. It was late, it was weird to be at a little kid's hangout area, and it was great. You wouldn't trade it for a thing.

The two of you talked about school, volleyball, family, friends, and so much more. The minutes ticked by, and even though it was a school day tomorrow, you and Daichi absolutely didn't care. Your conversation topic ranged from horses to Legos and so much more in between.

Laughing as a bout of giggles took you over, you looked at your phone. _12:07._

"Daichi!" you cried. "Look at the time!" He grimaced, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

"Let's get you home, and maybe we'll still be alive tomorrow," he half-joked. As you began walking back to his car, a light drizzle began to fall from the black-purple sky. The drizzle became a downpour within moments and the two of you were sprinting through the rain, getting soaked. Nonetheless, you both laughed aloud, as nobody was in the vicinity.

Right before you got to his car, he snatched your waist and spun you around, kissing your lips with so much passion, your heart was about to burst.

 

 

**A/N:  
**

**he is my dad and nobody can tell me otherwise**

**Next oneshot: Yamaguchi Tadashi x Reader**


	10. Bright ~ Yamaguchi Tadashi

Everyone thought you and Yamaguchi were opposites. You were always outgoing ****[if reader is not, just imagine!]**** , smiling at strangers in the hallway and starting conversations with classmates. Yamaguchi mainly kept to himself and his close friends.

However, the two of you were actually quite similar. You were always happy, especially when together, and were both passionate about what you loved. For Yamaguchi, it was volleyball. For you, it was space. ****[A/N: I KNOW I DIDN’T DO THIS FOR OIKAWA BUT I THOUGHT I MIGHT SHAKE THINGS UP I’M SORRY].**** Stars, planets, constellations, and everything in between fascinated you. Your room had space-themed books all over the place, and the back of your closet was filled with projects of space, accumulating from all your years in school.

One particular day, you were reading an online article about a potential new planet. Scanning the page excitedly, you wrote down what scientists thought it was made up of (67% nitrogen, 23% carbon, and 10% oxygen to be exact) and began hypothesizing your own theories, you saw someone sit down in front of you from your peripheral vision.

“Hey, [f/n]!” your boyfriend’s voice greeted happily from the seat in front of you.

“Hello!” You grinned like an idiot, but couldn’t contain your excitement. “Tadashi, guess what?! They found a new planet, called Prodigy 524, named after the probe that found it…” You rambled on for another few minutes before you realized it. Blushing and apologizing profusely, you leaned on your arms.

“Don’t apologize for something you love, [f/n],” Yamaguchi told you. “You remember when I finally got my float serve!”

“I do,” you laughed, thinking back to how crazy and excited he was, reenacting his match against Aoba Johsai.

“Do you want to come over to my place tonight? It is Friday,” he offered with a sparkle in his eye.

“Of course,” you responded. “I have to go home after school, though, so I’ll pack and head over after your practice?”

“Sounds good. I’ll text you when I’m home, so you can come over while I’m showering.” Unfortunately, the two of you did not live super close to each other (the opposite sides of town), so he would be able to shower and get done in the time it took for you to get to his house. The bell for class rang, and Yamaguchi flushed as he realized he would be late to his class.

“I’ll see you later, [f/n]!” Yamaguchi waved, his adorable smile plastered onto his face.

“See you, Tadashi.”

\---

Hours later, you found yourself at Yamaguchi’s house. The two of you were snuggled on the couch in his basement, watching TV and just talking. The TV stayed on, not being paid attention to, as the two of you chatted. It was nice and relaxing, especially after the stressful week the two of you had.

Before you knew it, you fell asleep (it was only 10:00 or so, which was quite early). While you were snuggled into his shoulder as his lean arms wrapped around you, you found your eyes fluttering shut and sleep overcoming you.

What seemed like 5 minutes later, though, you were woken up by Yamaguchi. He had the biggest grin on his face as he gently shook you awake.

“[f/n],” Yamaguchi quietly said, excitement filling his soft voice.

“Hm?” you raised your eyebrows, eyes still closed.

“Come with me.”

“Carry me.” Surprising you, he scooped you out of the couch’s clutches, carrying you up the stairs. Clinging onto him as he held you, you turned your face towards him and kissed his cheek a few times, lightly, into his grin.

You were surprised by a cool breeze before realizing you were outside. Turning your head around, you saw a small fire pit burning on the deck of Yamaguchi’s house, a ton of blankets and comforters laid out on the deck. Gasping, you looked up to the sky.

It was the clearest you had ever seen it, in all of your years of studying the galaxies. Crisp navy blues and purples swirled into one another majestically, bright white stars scattered throughout the sky like someone spilled sugar on a table. You didn’t even realize you were placed down, but you felt a warm body join yours as you laid back and pulled a comforter up to your face. Your drowsiness was completely gone as you looked at the glorious sky.

“Tadashi,” you whispered.

“I thought you would like to see the night sky, and it was going to be a pretty good night – “

“It’s perfect.” You were like a little kid in a candy shop, gently moving your head around as you gazed at the night sky, pointing out certain stars and constellations. “There’s Orion and the belt, there’s Mars, the little red dot over there. Oh, there’s Jupiter! Wow, it’s so big tonight. There’s the big dipper, and – Oh! The north star is right up there.”

Yamaguchi laughed lightly at your enthusiasm, pulling you closer to him. The fire flickered from the bottom corner of your eye as you studied the brilliant sky, your [eye color] eyes constantly shifting.

“You like it?”

“I love it.”

 

****[A/N]** **

****I need more Yamaguchi in my life he's such a smol precious french fry save me** **

****Comment requests because all i have is IwaOi and i can't deal** **


	11. Guidance ~ Akaashi  Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um, excuse me? Are you alright?"

Akaashi was walking to his next period class, his backpack resting on his back as he held a book under his arm. Bokuto was blabbering beside him, Akaashi ignoring him for the most part and throwing in an, “Oh really?” or “Yeah.”

“Okay, well I must be off now,” Bokuto slapped Akaashi’s shoulder too hard, causing a grunt to escape the setter’s lips.

“See you around, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi waved, Bokuto bounding over to some more Fukurodani volleyball players. Their faces paled slightly as they glanced at Akaashi. Akaashi mouthed, “He’s yours now,” and got middle finger in response. Laughing lightly, the second-year turned the opposite direction and began to head towards his class.

He stopped in his tracks though, when he noticed a girl. She was strikingly gorgeous: with smooth [reader’s skin color] skin and [reader’s hair color] hair, the girl stood out in the crowd. However, she looked confused, upset, and was fumbling with a piece of paper in her hands.

“Um, excuse me?” Akaashi walked over towards her. She looked up at the setter, her [reader’s eye color] eyes rimmed with tears. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she sniffled, taking a deep breath to regain her composure. Akaashi tilted his head up slightly, and saw she was holding her class schedule in her hands.

“Oh, are you new?” He questioned, looking over her shoulder at her classes. He would see her last period, as they both had English Literature.

“Um, yeah,” she nodded her head. “I just transferred here, and this school is so much bigger than my last one.”

“Fukurodani is kind of big,” Akaashi laughed lightly. “Where do you need to go?”

“I have Advanced Chemistry in room N202.”

“Oh, I see why you’re confused. I can walk you to class,” Akaashi offered, entranced by the beautiful girl.

“But then you’ll be late to yours,” she turned down his offer.

“I don’t _really_ want to go to Pre-Calculus,” he laughed. A giggle escaped her lips, and she covered her mouth.

“Alright,” she looked expectantly at the setter. “Where to?”

“Okay, so Fukurodani is separated in a North Building and a South building,” Akaashi explained as the two walked through the near-empty hallways. “We’re in the South building, which is the main one. The North building is a new addition because the school got so big, so it’s kind of weird to get to if you’re new.” Akaashi opened a door for her, and the two walked outside on the sidewalk.

“Oh,” the female nodded her head in understanding. “I was wondering what that other building was.”

“Yeah.” The two approached a smaller version of the South building and walked inside.

“So, what’s your name?” the girl asked.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” he replied, blushing. “And you?”

“I’m [l/n] [f/n]. Do you do any activities?”

“I play on the boys’ club volleyball team.”

“Oh, that’s fun!” [l/n] grinned at him. The two then found themselves in front of room N202, and they parted ways.

“Here you are,” Akaashi presented the room with the flourish of his arm, making [l/n] chuckle.

“Well, I’ll see you around, Akaashi-kun,” [l/n] walked into the room after waving to Akaashi. The bell rang for the next period, but Akaashi took his time walking back to his class, the girl’s charming [reader’s eye color eyes] still on his mind.

 

****[A/N]** **

****bless he is such an angel i love him** **

****comment requests if you have any!  I'm running out of fuel to write lmao save me** **

****hmu on[tumblr](haikyuuliberos.tumblr.com) because im haikyuu trash** **


	12. Spontaneous ~ Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Iwaizumi were laying in the living room of his apartment. It was around 1 in the morning, the two of you too comfortable to get out of bed. You had fallen asleep for a while, but you woke up and were suddenly filled with more energy than before. You ran your hands over Iwaizumi’s upper back, and in response, he groaned.
> 
> “[f/n]?” he mumbled.
> 
> “Hajime, can we dance?”

**_Songfic to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iz1ggYXI_uY) song, or "Lose It" by Oh Wonder._ **

 

_Downtown we let it go._

_Sunset high and our bodies low._

_Blood rush in the hazy glow._

_My hands, your bones._

You and Iwaizumi were laying in the living room of his apartment.  It was around 1 in the morning, the two of you too comfortable to get out of bed.  You had fallen asleep for a while, but you woke up and were suddenly filled with more energy than before.  You ran your hands over Iwaizumi’s upper back, and in response, he groaned.

“[f/n]?” he mumbled.

“Hajime, can we dance?”

_Loose up, we break the scene._

_One step deep as you fall to me._

_Heart clap, we skip a beat._

_Count one, two three._

“Dance?” your boyfriend sat up, you still clinging onto his shoulders, as he looked at he clock from across the room.  “[f/n], it’s 1:14 in the morning.”

“I know.”  You looked at him pleadingly with your bright [reader’s eye color] eyes, and you could just barely see his eyes, illuminated from light streaming in through the blinds of the window.

“Fine.”  You hopped up excitedly, grabbing your phone and playing some calm music that was still good for dancing.

_And don’t you stop the music_

_Get into it_

_Won’t you dance with me?_

“Shit, [f/n], I can’t dance,” Iwaizumi grumbled, stepping on your foot as the two of you swayed around the room.  You had your hands around his shoulders, while his hands held your hips.

“I don’t care, Hajime,” you laughed, spinning around as he lifted his arm over you.

_Find a place and lose it,_

_You can do it_

_Won’t you dance with me?_

The two of you found your rhythm and were gently flowing around the room in no time.  You rested your head on his chest as he looked down at you passionately.  The blinds were just barely opened as a full moon shone through the window, casting cool rays of light into the dark, enchanting room.

_Move your feet and feel it in the space between._

_You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be._

_We gotta lose it._

_We gotta lose it._

The duo worked their way around the room, stepping easily in relaxed circles.  You moved into him more, your arms completely wrapped around his torso.  He hugged you close to his chest, gently resting his head on top of yours.

Even though it was 1:30 in the morning and he was initially against it, Hajime was thankful that you woke him up to randomly dance in the middle of his living room.

 

**[A/N]**

**Iwaizumi is bf material for anyone (especially Oikawa LMAO IM IWAOI  T R A S H )**

**i hope you guys like this because i actually lowkey like it haha**

**comment below and such! :)**


	13. Hesitation ~ Azumane Asahi

He glanced at her from across the hallway. She was surrounded by a group of friends as she tucked a strand of her [reader’s hair color] hair behind her ear, laughing at something they said. He could almost feel his heart melting as he gazed at the girl.

_[l/n] [f/n]._ She was a third year at Karasuno, and in a few of the same classes as Azumane. Her witty intelligence and charm had captured Asahi’s heart, even though he had only spoken to her a few times. Her looks were also another plus. It was interesting because she wasn’t extremely popular or a standout: she just seemed like average, but her personality was what made her different from other girls.

“Asahi-san!” Azumane snapped out of his trance and looked down at his friend, Nishinoya.

“What are you staring at?” Nishinoya followed his gaze to [f/n]. “Ah, [l/n]. Asahi-san, I’m telling you, you should ask her out!”

“Noya! I’ve only spoken to her, like, twice,” Azumane shook his head, looking down to hide his furious blush. Nishinoya slapped Azumane’s back with his cheeky grin.

“Sometimes you have to go out of your comfort zone, Asahi-san. Well, I’ll be off!” As quickly as he appeared, Nishinoya was gone and left Azumane by himself, more self-conscious than ever. He headed to class, gripping the bottom of his sleeves tightly. He walked into the room and sat down quickly, digging through his backpack so he wouldn’t have to interact with people.

“Excuse me, Azumane-kun?” Asahi froze when he heard his name and looked up, scared. He nearly jumped when he saw [l/n] sitting at the desk next to him.

“Oh, um, yes… yes, [l/n]?” he stuttered, his face red. She covered mouth to not laugh, but her eyes twinkled sympathetically.

“Would you mind showing me how to do number 14 from the homework last night?” [l/n] inquired, holding the assignment in her hands.

“Oh, of course,” Asahi nodded his head, showing her how to do the problem. Thankfully, it was one he understood well. [l/n] beamed, thanking him for the help, and touched his arm. It felt like fire raced through his veins as her hand left his skin and he tensed up. [l/n] stayed seated next to him, which was unusual, because she usually sat in the back of the class with her friends.

Asahi-san didn’t mind (he was actually super happy), but he was more insecure than ever about his little quirks and actions. During the teacher’s monotone lecture, he looked over and saw [l/n] doodling in her notebook.

It wasn’t an extremely detailed or incredible drawing of a person or animal: it was just little circles and swirly lines, flowers, and many more pencil-created designs. They littered the corners of the pages, limited notes in the center.

At that moment, for some odd reason, Asahi knew what he had to do. He kept forming scenarios and ways to talk to [l/n], even writing them down, until he aggressively scratched them out with his pencil. _How was it physically possible for someone to be so nervous?_

It was the last period of the day, so he could ask to talk to her outside, before his volleyball practice started. Then, he could tell her how he felt and hope for the best. It was easier said than done, but Nishinoya’s words kept ringing in his ears.

_Sometimes, you have to go out of your comfort zone…_

The bell rang, and Asahi nearly leapt up. [l/n] laughed from beside him, her delightful voice ringing in his ears.

“[l/n]-san,” Azumane began as the two walked out of the room.

“Yes?” she looked up at him with her [reader’s eye color] eyes, and he immediately regretted opening his mouth.

“Do you… can you meet me outside of the volleyball gym in 15 minutes?” he asked, gripping his wrist tightly, behind his back.

“Of course!” [l/n] smiled before going down the hallway. “See you in a bit, Azumane-kun!”

\---

Asahi paced under a tree right next to the volleyball gym. Most of the people were already warming up, but he had told Daichi what he was going to do.

_“That’s our Asahi-san!” he had slapped Azumane’s back, knocking the wind out of him._

The other players were excited, but none as much so as Nishinoya, who was taking credit for pushing Azumane to talk to [l/n]. Looking up, the third-year saw the gorgeous girl walking his way. She had changed out of her school uniform into comfortable clothes, but she still looked flawless.

“Hello again, Azumane,” she greeted politely. “You wanted to meet?”

“Um, yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck, already sweating from nervousness. What he intended to say came out a lot faster than planned. “[l/n]-san, I think you’re super pretty and cute, and nice, and smart, and funny, and… wow, I’m rambling, arent’ I? The point is, I’d…” he trailed off. “Would you want to go on a date with me?”

“Of course!” she smiled, hugging Asahi, surprising him; he lightly returned the gesture. “I kind of thought you liked me.”

“Was it that obvious?” he gasped, his hands on his head.

“I only started noticing…” she trailed off, biting her lip as not to smile. “Never mind.”

“What?”

“After Nishinoya-kun told me.”

“Nishinoya!” Asahi sighed, shaking his head. “I should’ve known.”

“Well, he kind of brought us together, so I wouldn’t be mad!” [l/n] touched his arm. “Well, I’ve got to get going, but want to meet for ice cream tomorrow after your practice?”

“Sounds good,” Azumane smiled, happier than he had ever been, as [l/n] walked away.

****[Extended ending]** **

“NISHINOYA!” Asahi yelled as he entered the gym.

“Don’t hurt me!” Noya screeched as the larger of the two chased the smaller around the gym.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]
> 
> Poor little baby Asahi is too good, too pure for this world godbless his lil heart
> 
> i have so many ideas but no motivatION SAVE ME LMAO THIS IS THE W O R S T
> 
> leave comments and favs they're much appreciated :)


	14. Calm ~ Bokuto Koutarou

You were sitting in the bar by yourself, sipping on your drink of choice as you stared at the screen behind the bartender. You were bored, so you and your roommate went, but your roommate had just left a few minutes ago with some random guy. Real classy.

Checking your phone, you saw a few notifications and text messages, but ignored them. _I haven’t had too much to drink, I’ll get home just fine,_ you thought to yourself. You were just about to pack up your things and leave, but a hand behind your shoulder stopped you.

Frozen, you turned to your left and saw none other than Bokuto Koutarou. He was a former boyfriend from high school, but your relationship ended on good terms; you had broken up because of the distance of college.

“Koutarou!” A smile appeared on your face as you awkwardly hugged each other while seated. “God, it’s been… 4 years?”

“Yeah,” he raised his eyebrows. The bartender gave Bokuto a look, who asked for a beer. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well. Finally got out of my internship for [reader’s desired profession], so I can start applying for jobs. And you?”

“That’s great. I’m doing alright, I guess,” Bokuto shrugged. He took a sip of the drink in front of him, puzzled.

“Alright?”

“I’m trying to get recruited to play nationally, but things aren’t going so hot right now.”

“I thought you were doing great in college? Your team was in the top 10 internationally?”

“Yeah, but there are a ton of hitters, and I’m having kind of a tough time getting noticed,” Bokuto sighed. You had noticed he’d calmed down a _lot_ since your high school days, when he was a fireball of energy. He still had the personality, but wasn’t as vocal and loud about it as before.

“I’m sure things will work out,” you patted his arm, and he grabbed your hand.

“I miss you.” The words took you by surprise and you just stared at him, studying his face.

“You… do?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto nodded his head. “I’ve actually wanted to get back in touch with you, but I just happened to see you in here. I was going to come have a beer or two, but you made it even more worth it!”

“Koutarou,” you smiled lightly. “I miss you too, I just don’t know if I’m ready to go into a relationship right now…”

“I’m not asking for a relationship,” he explained. “I just wanted to see you.”

“I see what you’re saying.” You leaned against his shoulder and finished your drink, asking for another.

“What drink are you on?” Bokuto questioned, and you could hear the vibrations of his voice from leaning on him.

“This will be my second,” you smirked, bringing the drink to your lips after it was placed down.

The two of you talked for hours. About college, family, friends, volleyball, [desired profession], interests, and so much more. The hours seemed to fly by in seconds, and before you knew it, you and Bokuto were being asked to leave because the bar was closing.

You downed drink after drink, which wasn’t surprising for you. Whenever there was a drink sitting in front of you, you had the desire to drink it and finish it. Unfortunately, you drank multiple drinks (probably 5 or 6 – you lost track), and were pretty drunk.

“Kou,” you complained, not noticing the blush on his cheeks from the nickname you gave him. “I have to pee.”

“Okay, I’ll wait here,” he chuckled as you stumbled through the bar stools and tables. After doing your business, you walked out of the bathroom, only to be ambushed by a man you’d never seen before.

“Hey hot stuff,” he murmured, grabbing your arm. “Say, want to go home with me?”

“Um…” even though your mind was foggy, you were definitely uncomfortable. Suddenly, arms swooped in and pulled you away from the stranger.

“I’m sorry, but she’s with _me_ tonight,” Bokuto growled, standing quite taller than the creep that tried to take you away. He cowered and left quickly, Bokuto turning his attention to you. “Are you okay, [f/n]?”

“Yeah,” you nodded your head, still trying to wrap your head around what just happened. “Can we go home?” His breath caught in his throat when you said ‘we’ and ‘home’ in the same sentence.

“Did you walk or drive?” he asked.

“Drove.”

“Okay, well, you’ve had _way_ too many drinks, so I’ll be driving.” Digging through your purse without a complaint (you _were_ really drunk), you grabbed your keys and gave them to Bokuto. He helped you get into your side of the car before going to the driver’s seat and starting the car.

“What about _your_ car?” you asked groggily.

“I walked.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay. I didn’t want to leave your car… uh… um…” you burst into a fit of giggles and hiccups as you couldn’t think of the word. Your laughing increased and you just couldn’t stop. Even Bokuto started laughing, fueling you more.

By the time they got back to your apartment, you had tears streaming down your face from laughing so hard. Bokuto shook his head, locking the car as you got out.

“You’re coming?” you giggled, not upset about it, though.

“Um, yeah. I’m starting to doubt how well you can function on your own when you’re drunk,” Bokuto shook his head.

“Will you stay the night, then?”

“I don’t really have any other choice.”

“I’ll take you home tomorrow, I promise.”

“[f/n] you’re going to be hungover like hell.”

“Oh, yeah.” You started climbing the steps to your second story room, but ended up crawling because you were disoriented and off-balance.

“Goddamn, [f/n],” Bokuto shook his head before picking your body up. You didn’t react at all, just cuddled into his chest as his muscular arms carried you the rest of the way. “Remind me to never let you get drunk again.”

“Mhm.” He searched through your purse and started going through you keychain, only consisting of a few keys, before getting the correct one into your apartment door. Swinging the door open, he closed it with his foot and carried you to your bedroom (after searching the small apartment for a moment).

He lay you on the bed, thinking you were out cold, and covered you in some blankets before walking away, about to close the door.

“Koutarou.”

“Yes, [f/n]?”

“Stay with me.”

“Stay?”

“Yes.” Your voice was soft and obviously slurred, but he went back over to the bed, secretly enthusiastic. However, he just lay down beside you. You wrapped your arms around him and fell asleep on his chest in moments, and Bokuto hugged you into his body, never wanting to leave again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]  
> Mature/serious Bokuto is my aesthetic omG  
> I love my little owl child so much he's just so sweet and hyper and actually me
> 
> btw guys thanks for so much good feedback on the College AU! I love it SO MUCH and I'm really glad you all like it too! :)


	15. Quiet ~ Akaashi Keiji x Bokuto Koutarou

Akaashi wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he turned and saw the rest of his teammates breathing heavily.  They looked up at him, needing support and reassurance as they played the other team for the spot at nationals.

“Hey, Fukurodani,” Akaashi yelled.  “Right here!  This point, let’s go.”  Their eyes glinted with determination as the next ball was served and passed, a perfect pass; Akaashi jumped up like he was going to set the middle but instead dumped it to the middle of the court, scoring the last point.  Everyone yelled and ran around Akaashi, grabbing him and shoving him around.  He couldn’t help the broad smile that appeared on his face, yelling with his team mates.

His legs felt like they were about to fall off and his fingers were taped, jammed, and sore, and he was completely drenched in sweat.  His head felt heavy as he walked to the back line, but the pride he felt was incredible and contagious.  They thanked each other for the game before circling up, everyone cheering for Akaashi.

“Akaashi, nice play!”

“That’s how it’s done!”

“Akaashi, you’re the  _ man! _ ”

Akaashi’s smile faltered for a second, and his gray eyes looked down at the ground for a moment before fluttering back up, a light blush on his cheeks.

“It wouldn’t have been possible without you guys,” he honestly told them.  “Thank you all for playing so well.  But we still have to dominate nationals, right?”

“Right!”  All the players pumped their fists in the air, as Akaashi looked back at the other team, Nohebi.  Their captain stood across the court, staring at Akaashi.  The setter walked over and shook hands with the player, thanking them for a great game.  The player nodded his head curtly before turning and leaving Akaashi.  The gym seemed to clear out pretty quickly as Akaashi walked towards the locker rooms.  Most of his team was just leaving the room with their equipment, bags slung around their shoulders.

“Akaashi-san, hurry!  The bus is going to leave in a few minutes,” one of the players said.

“I will,” Akaashi smiled softly.  “I’m just going to make sure nobody forgot anything.”  His teammate nodded his head and took off towards the others, Akaashi walking into the lonely locker room.  The air smelled thick with sweat, but Akaashi breathed in deeply anyways, fiddling with his fingers as he walked around.

Sitting down, the setter began taking his equipment off and, closing his eyes, leaned his head against one of the lockers.

_ “Akaashi!  Look at us,” Bokuto’s voice rang throughout the small locker room, the two the last players in it. _

_ “Yes?” Akaashi raised his eyebrows, seeming bored, even though his heart was thumping, and not from the raging adrenaline in his veins from the match.  Winning was the main source of it, but Bokuto was also the reason for his anxious movements and nervously-flipping stomach. _

_ “We won,” the ace grinned, a real, true grin that his sly golden eyes reflected.  His eyes connected with Akaashi’s gray, as the latter’s face softened.  “We actually won, thanks to you.” _ _   
_ _ “Me?” _

_ “Yes, you,” Bokuto walked over to Akaashi, and the two were face-to-face, fairly close.  “You’re the team’s support system, and you have the hardest job.  So thank you.”  Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders, the spiker squeezed the setter’s shoulders before walking away, his right hand lingering on Akaashi’s shoulder.  Suddenly, the brown-haired player grabbed Bokuto’s hand.  Bokuto’s face displayed surprise and confusion, but Akaashi quickly pressed his lips against the other’s. _

Akaashi looked up, tears slowly rolling down his face as he squeezed his hands too-tightly, digging his nails into his skin.  A weird, weak sob escaped his looks as he ran his hands through his hair.

He missed the stupid hitter so much; it was unbelievable.  Certain things triggered it, too: the first practice he went too, seeing all the new first years.  A few weeks into practice, when one of the other third-years commented “ _ It’s so quiet _ .”  The numerous times Akaashi had been sitting, doing his math homework, when he turned to his left and almost asked for help aloud.  Going to team camp without the rambunctious team mate.

Biting his lip and grabbing his bags, Akaashi stood up and left the locker room, his eyes floating over the spot he and Bokuto had kissed just one year ago.  It was random yet natural, awkward and beautiful.  So contrasting, yet so perfect.

He walked out of the locker room and into the lobby, forcing a light smile onto his face: Akaashi was genuinely happy and proud of his team, but he missed Bokuto so much, it broke his heart.  

“You alright, Akaashi-san?” One of the first-years asked, confusion evident on their face.

“Yeah, just tired,” Akaashi lied.  “Nice job today, guys.  Let’s get going.”  The team began walking out of the building, all of the third-years talking in hushed voices.  Probably about Akaashi’s mood.  However, as Akaashi shaded his eyes from the brightness of the evening sun, he almost fell to the ground.

Bokuto, right in front of him.  Bokuto in the flesh: his face beaming and his spikey hair peaking as it always did, his muscular arms crossed lightly.  Akaashi stood their for a few seconds, his mouth slightly open, as he took in the other player.

“Hey, Keiji.”

Akaashi ran over and flung himself onto the hitter, not caring about anyone around them.  Tears began to prick his eyes, even though he didn’t want to cry.  His hands felt all over Bokuto’s back, as if he was going to disappear when he blinked next.

“Bokuto… you’re here,” Akaashi whispered into the hitter’s shoulder, his body shaking.

“Are you crying?!” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s face.  “Oh my god!  What’s wrong?!”

“Nothing,” Akaashi laughed, his face turning red as he turned away.  “I’m just happy.”

“Hey,” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s chin, so the latter was forced to face him.  “Did you really think I was going to miss your guys’ match?!”

“I didn’t know, Bokuto-san.”

“Hey!”

The team (first-years excluded, though, because they didn’t really know about the two) watched smugly as the two embraced, the orange sky contrasting with the two beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally cried while writing this oh MY GOD  
> happy BokuAka day! Thank goodness there's a day of the year dedicated to these two (I FUCKING MISSED IWAOI DAY)  
> i hope you guys liked this!!! :D


	16. King ~ Kageyama Tobio (Songfic)

****_Songfic to_ King _by Years and Years.  (Listen[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=539dWR_-xF0)!)_****

****_Note: do not read this chapter (spoilers!) if you have not seen S2E24 of Haikyuu!! OR read past Chapter 135 of the manga._ ** **

 

_I caught you watching me under the light,_

_Can I realign?_

You were watching the setter during the trying Interhigh Preliminary match against Seijou. You and Kageyama had a few classes together, and the ravenette amused you, so you decided to watch the match.

Balls left his graceful hands so smoothly, as if he were born to simply touch a volleyball. The match was tiring, and you felt exhausted just from watching. At one point, Kageyama wiped sweat off his forehead and looked up, directly to where you were sitting.

[Reader’s eye color] eyes met deep blue, and you felt your stomach twist, a small smile on your lips.

“Go Kageyama!” you cheered loudly. He had turned away at that point, but you could see a grin and blush painted onto his face from the side. A blush formed on your cheeks as well, even though he wouldn’t look up to see it.

“Kageyama-kun?” you would approach him after the game. You were shocked to see his tear-streaked face as he turned to you, breaking your heart. “I think you played incredibly.”

“Thank you,” he murmured.

_They say it’s easy to leave you behind,_

_I don’t want to try._

“[f/n], I don’t know how much longer I can do this,” Kageyama studied your face from across the room.

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“I feel like I’m not making time for you, and it feels awful,” the setter admitted.

“Kageyama, I know you’re busy,” you touched his face with your cheek, but he brushed you off.

“I don’t deserve you. You should be with someone better than me,” Kageyama stood up and walked away from you, out of the room. “It’s for the best, [f/n].”

“Kageyama,” you tried to reach for him, but he just seemed to fade away.

_Cut cover, take that test._

_Hold courage to your chest._

_Don’t want to wait for you,_

_Don’t want to have to lose._

“Kageyama!” you squealed as he kissed your forehead repeatedly. You threw a pillow at him as the two of you sat on his bed. He grabbed you, the usually cool-acting boy laughing along with you. He sat you on his lap as he lay back, admiring your beauty as he looked up.

“I love you,” you whispered. He lightly hit you with a pillow, earning a “hey!” from you, before pulling you into his chest, kissing behind your ear softly.

“I love you, too.”

_All that I’ve compromised, to feel another high,_

_I’ve got to keep it down tonight._

“Kageyama, where have you been the past few days?” Sawamura questioned. Kageyama had been showing up to school, but not to practice.

“I, uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m getting behind in schoolwork and needed to catch up.”

“Or he’s making out with his significant other Tsukishima snickered, earning a glare from Kageyama.

“Have you been skipping practice for your significant other?” Daichi-san furrowed his eyebrows.

“No! I swear,” Kageyama lied. Yes, he had been skipping practice to spend time with you, even though you were completely against it.

“Okay, just try to stay on top of things,” the captain advised, doubt evident in his voice.

_And oh, oh, oh, I was a king under your control._

_And oh, oh, oh, I want to feel like you’ve let me go,_

_So let me go._

“I miss you,” You whispered to yourself as you lay on your back in your bedroom. The fact that he just vanished from your life so quickly, even though he made such a big impact. Your first kiss; your first _love_. Deep down, you knew that you were his ‘firsts,’ too.

He always felt like his heart was being pulled at. He knew what he did was terrible, but he wanted to hide you and protect you from further pain that he could inflict on you. Kageyama missed you just as much, but he couldn’t let go of you because you couldn’t let go of him.

_Don’t you remember how I used to like being on the line?_

_I dreamed you dreamed of me, calling out my name,_

_Is it worth the price?_

Kageyama wasn’t able to balance school, volleyball, and you evenly. When he would be able to work with two of the subjects, the other was neglected.

The last thing he wanted was to neglect you and treat you poorly, and he began to question whether your relationship with him was worth it. He set a ball to himself, thinking aloud:

“Why do they like me?”

“Am I good enough for them?”

“Why are we together?”

_Cut cover, take that test._

_Hold courage to your chest._

_Don’t want to wait for you,_

_All that I’ve compromised, to feel another high,_

_I’ve got to keep it down tonight._

You swung your arms with Kageyama, your fingers sewn around each other’s. The two of you were walking downtown during a festival, the market crowded and filled with fun.

“Tobio, can we get ice cream?”

“Sure,” the black-haired boy nodded, and the two of you got ice cream cones. While eating yours you got ice cream on your nose. Feeling oddly bold whenever he was around you, Kageyama leaned in and kissed your nose, licking the ice cream off of it.

“Tobio!” All he did was smirk at you, causing you to want to kiss him even more. As soon as the two of you finished your ice cream, you dragged him down one of the (not shady) alleys in the small town, before the two of you touched lips again.

_And oh, oh, oh, I was a king under your control._

_And oh, oh, oh, I want to feel like you’ve let me go._

_I’ve had to break myself to carry on._

_No longer, no admission,_

_Take this from me tonight._

_Oh, let’s fight. Oh, let’s fight. Oh, let’s fight, oh._

You went to the second match against Seijou, and there were so many similarities between the first and the second, it was sort of scary. You watched eagerly, only seeing improvement in your former boyfriend, as the crowd admired him as well. You wished he could be yours, but he couldn’t.

His eyes looked up into the crowd and just happened to land on you. Both of your breaths caught in your throats as you stared at each other, not wanting to look away.

_And oh, oh, oh, I was a king under your control._

_And oh, oh, oh, I want to feel like you’ve let me go,_

_So let me go._

“Kageyama-kun!” your mother greeted. It was the evening after the Seijou game, and you had been on the setter’s mind ever since the two of you locked eyes.

“Is [f/n] home?” he asked politely, stepping into the house and taking his shoes off.

“Yes, they’re up in their room,” your mother smiled. “They’ll be happy to see you.”

Kageyama had never run upstairs so quickly in his life, nearly tripping and falling on his face. His feet carried him to your room without his mind having to process it. He accidentally barged into the door much too loudly, causing you to nearly jump as you lay on your bed, reading a book.

“Tobio?”

“[f/n].”

He nearly leapt on the bed and hugged you tightly; you had no idea how to respond, but didn’t want to risk losing him again. You hugged him back tightly, gripping onto his shirt. He pulled away from you, his eyes searching your face and taking in every detail. Every freckle, every fleck of color in your eyes, the shape of your face.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sor–“

He was interrupted by your lips on his, and that’s how you two stayed for what seemed like years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]
> 
> I heard this song (its one of my favs) and i was like thiS IS KAGEYAMA
> 
> and so this happened
> 
> it's shit but yeet :)
> 
> comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	17. Adventure ~ Tanaka Ryuunosuke

“[f/n], I’m bored,” your boyfriend, sighed, flopping onto his stomach to face you as you worked on schoolwork, sitting on the floor of his bedroom.  You guys didn’t have school that day, so you had gone over to his house to hang out and do homework.  It was midday now, and even though you were quiet and introverted, you were a little bored just sitting in silence with your usually crazy and hyperactive boyfriend.

“Me too,” you admitted, shutting your textbook.

“Then let’s do something!” Tanaka leapt up, pumping his fists in the air.

“Like what?”

“Why do you have to crush my dreams?!” The second-year grabbed you and lifted you up, spinning you around.

“I just asked you what we would do!”

“Well, I don’t have any ideas.”

“You were the one that suggested it!”  He sat down on the bed, bringing you onto his lap as you looked at him with your [reader’s eye color] eyes.

“I know,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  After thinking for a moment as Tanaka held you in his muscular arms, your voice pierced the serene air of the room.

“We can go around town and just do whatever we feel like when we get there,” you suggested.  Tanaka perked right up and planted a kiss right on your nose.

“Great idea, [f/n]-chan!  You’re the best,” he grabbed your hand, dragging you out of his house as you hopped along awkwardly, slipping your shoes on.

His house was minutes away from the center of town, so the two of you just walked.  Actually, it was more like jogging because Tanaka was so excited, pulling you a long like an excited dog on a leash.  You struggled a little to keep up, not being as physically fit as Tanaka, but managed to keep up.  The two of your faces lit up when you realized that it was market day downtown.  Tanaka pulled you towards a vendor selling little treats, and the two of you bought some cookies and continued to walk down the main street.

The day was absolutely gorgeous: the bright sun wasn’t relatively close to any clouds, so it cast it’s warm, welcoming rays as the mild spring day brought an air of excitement and calm to the small town.  Even though you weren’t a huge person for going out and _doing_ things, you were really glad your boyfriend brought you to town (even though you thought of it).

The two of you weaved through the crowded street filled with people and tents of vendors selling food, handmade creations, and many more items.  You distinctly remember taking a deep breath of air through your nose, the delicate scents of fruit, flowers, and desserts taking control of your senses.  Tanaka happened to look over and see your face so content; your eyelashes fluttered as you blinked lightly, a soft smiling enveloping your face.

The two of you found a bench down one of the less-crowded streets and sat down to take a breather.  You were feeling rather bold and, usually not being one for PDA, kissed his cheek.  A dark blush and astonished face were painted onto Tanaka’s face as he looked at you adoringly, kissing the top of your head after.

As the sun travelled across the sky, changing the sky’s colors gradually, your adventures with Tanaka continued.  You went to the park and climbed one of the trees (not going up very high, though), went into a supermarket and walked around together, pointing out things you thought were funny and interesting, and picking flowers from one of the hills at the edge of town.

By the time the two of you got back to Tanaka’s house, it was completely dark out except for the tender twinkling of stars and illuminating light of the moon.  The two of you sat in the front of his yard as he wrapped his arms around you.  The two of you had gotten a lot more comfortable with displaying affection in public for some reason, even though words weren’t really exchanged over the subject.

You smiled into his chest as he rested his head on top of yours, unknowing of the grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my son so much he is too underrated  
> he deserves much more love


	18. Loathing ~ Terushima Yuuji

You hated him.  No, hated was too strong of a word; if you had a list of people you didn’t like, he would be at the top.  You disliked the way passed by all the girls in the hallway, sending a wink or sticking his tongue out so his piercing was clearly visible.  You disliked the way he acted around all of his guy friends, being all ‘tough’ and quite the rebel.  Most of all, you hated his lack of passion and the way he didn’t care.  Whenever he was called on in class, he didn’t know what was going on or what the correct answer was.

Terushima Yuji was somehow in your science class though, Advanced Chemistry.  The two of you sat on opposite sides of the room, and he never cared about anyone in the class except for him and his friends.  You didn’t know _how_ he was in your class, since science was your favorite subject **[A/N - and if it’s not just pretend lol]** , but you assumed he had cheated his way up to the top.  It was the only logical explanation, really.

One day, you were watching him, annoyed, out of the corner of your eye as he laughed and talked to his friends while class was going on.  The teacher stopped their efforts of trying to stop Terushima’s disruptive nature, but gave up and let him talk as long as he stayed relatively quiet.

“Alright, class,” your teacher announced.  “We will be starting a project on elements, which sounds easy, but I expect the utmost detail and best you can give.”  _Easy,_ you thought to yourself.  “I will be giving you your assigned partners, so listen up, please.”  The teacher began rattling through the list, and you were slightly disheartened when your best friend was partnered with someone else.

“[l/n]-san and Terushima-san, you two will be working together on the element Flourine.”  _Terushima?!_ You whipped your head around to face the boy, who was flashing a grin to you, sticking his fingers up in a peace sign.  You secretly fumed as the teacher finished the list.

“Alright, move together to work with your partners.  You only have today in class to work, this is due in two days!”

You didn’t bother moving, so the volleyball player walked over and sat in front of your desk, leaning his arms on the desk.  A sly grin was plastered onto his face; he was good-looking, you’d give him that, but you never fell for those guys.

“So, I can just do the whole project and send you your part to say in front of the class,” you sighed, taking a textbook and notebook out of your backpack.

“What are you talking about?” he looked perplexed.  “[l/n] – “

“Oh, you know my name?” You asked sarcastically, venom seeping into your tone.

“Um, yeah,” Terushima furrowed his eyebrows.

“Oh.  Well I can do the project, you do your volleyball or hang out with friends.  I don’t care.”

“Why do you think I just do that?” Looking up, you saw his face twisted with confusion and… did he seem offended?

“Frankly, I don’t know how you’re in this class,” you shrugged.  You weren’t being extremely nice, but you had to tolerate a few other classes with him in the past and he always seemed insincere and rude, so you felt like he didn’t deserve your respect.  _However, that_ was _a few years ago…_

“Ouch,” he faked being hurt, placing a hand on his heart, but you suspected that his feelings were slightly penetrated.

“Look, I’m sorry,” you apologized, although you weren’t _completely_ sorry.  “Just don’t screw this up, please.”

“I won’t!”  Terushima grabbed his computer out of his bag, and the two of you spent the whole class period doing research, swapping facts as you took notes, Terushima reading out of the book and off the internet. 

The class seemed to fly by and, thankfully, you had a sustainable amount of research.  The two of you left the class, making plans about finishing the project.

“I have a practice match tonight, but we could meet up somewhere tomorrow night?” The ‘blonde’ **[A/N I say ‘blonde’ because yk how is hair is lol]** suggested.

“Okay.  We can meet at my place tomorrow night?  I can print pictures and stuff for the poster and get craft supplies and stuff, so just bring yourself I guess.”

“Okay.  See you around, [l/n]!” the boy waved and you found yourself offering a soft smile, before realizing what you were doing.  _I can’t let my guard down!  He’ll probably do something stupid and mess everything up._

Shaking your head, you walked to your next class.

\---

 You took your notebook out of your bag, the table littered with a giant poster board, construction paper, scissors, glue, and more.  The doorbell rang and you walked over, letting Terushima in.  He was wearing his practice shirt and joggers, and you invited him in, making small talk as you walked to your kitchen to work on the project.

“Do you want something to eat?  Tea?” you offered, trying to be polite.

“I’m fine, thanks,” Terushima replied.  The two of you discussed what you were each going to do to benefit the project: you were going to create the poster board, while Terushima would write the scripts with what you would each say in front of the class.

The two of you worked in silence as you cut out strips of paper and glued pictures down, but it wasn’t an awkward silence.  Your mind was swarmed with thoughts, including guilt and regret, as you glanced over at the boy sitting next to you.  Terushima wasn’t as cocky and annoying as you had made him out to be: he was pretty smart (as you saw him take homework out of his bag and saw numerous A’s), and he seemed pretty genuine.  You decided to break the silence and leaned back in your chair, facing the other second-year.

“Terushima,” you began.  “I’m sorry if I’ve been acting rude to you lately.  I just… I kind of thought…” you trailed off, not knowing how to explain further.  He gave a sympathetic smile and put his pencil down.

“You kind of thought I was a dick?” he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“No!  I mean–“

“No, it’s okay,” Terushima laughed.  “A lot of people who don’t know me think I am, it’s okay.”

“Doesn’t it bother you, though?”

“Not really, not anymore.”

“I still feel bad, even worse now.”

“We all make assumptions, don’t we?”  Terushima studied your face, his eyes light and friendly.  “I assumed you were an anti-social bookworm, but you’re not that.”

“Should I be hurt by that or no?” you joked, giggling.

“I didn’t mean to–“

“You didn’t.  I understand now.”  You both smiled at each other before returning to your work, making small talk over the project, occasionally throwing out questions about Fluorine to double check that the information was correct.

The two of you began putting the entire project together, finishing the poster and practicing your speaking parts.  There were some mess-ups and stutters, but the two of you laughed it off (particularly when Terushima said ‘flour-ein’ by accident and you guys had to start over because you were laughing too hard).

While you were still laughing, you pushed Terushima jokingly.  Sticking his tongue out at you, he grabbed you and began swinging you around.  Your heart fluttered and felt like it was stuck in your throat, your laugh’s volume increasing.  He set you down and faced you, a different emotion set in his eyes.

“God, you’re so cute,” he murmured.  “Shit, did I just say that out loud?”

“Um, yeah,” you bit your lip, kind of nervous.

“Sorry,” he let go of you rather quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.  “I just think I like you, I’m sorry.”

“Its fine, Yuuji,” you replied, patting his arm.  “We just haven’t known each other for a while.”  He perked up at the use of his first name.  “Maybe we’ll become something.”

“I hope so!” he yelled, picking you up and swinging you around again, the sound of your hilarity filling the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc Terushima is the 2nd cutest badass to walk the *anime* earth  
> ^noya's my number one oops  
> but i love him so much i hope you guys like this :D


	19. Tempest ~ Kageyama x Hinata

Hinata was over at Kageyama’s house, the new couple just hanging out together.  They were still new to each other in the sense that they hadn’t been in a romantic relationship for a long time: maybe only a few weeks.  They weren’t very affectionate with one another yet, but they were open about their feelings and, even though they still shared their signature competitive, dumbass-calling nature on the court, they were becoming closer to each other on a personal level.

The two were discussing stories from their childhood when they started to hear rain outside.  It gently pattered against the roof and windows, Hinata getting up from his seat on Kageyama’s couch in his living room, gazing outside.  The sky was full of gently ominous clouds, some a soft heather gray while they mixed with darker, charcoal colored cumulonimbi. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata looked up, nearly pressing his face on the window.  “I think it’s going to storm!”

“Really?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow, watching the happy little orange-haired boy.

“Yeah!  I’m going to go watch it!”  The ball of sunshine raced outside onto the covered patio of Kageyama’s house, his boyfriend shaking his head with a scowl.  He secretly hated thunderstorms, because the loud booms of thunder scared him, along with how dangerous lightning could be.  He didn’t want to disappoint Hinata, though, so he stood in the doorway of his house as Hinata sat on a chair on the patio.

Hinata’s brown eyes watched the sky with wonder as the rain began to intensify.  Suddenly, a flash of lightning bolted across the sky, a weak rumble of thunder heard moments after.  Kageyama gripped onto the doorway tightly, his knuckles becoming white.

More thunder and hot lightning ensued: the white flashes, occasionally holding a hue of purple or blue, zipped across the sky in entrancing patterns as the sky roared.  Kageyama’s breath became shorter but he stood, watching Hinata, and calmed down.  For once, the boy sat still as he watched the storm.

“Hinata,” Kageyama choked out.  “I’m going inside.”  He rushed inside after that, going into his basement and sitting on the floor, squeezing his hands into fists, his nails digging into his skin.  To his surprise, Hinata followed him downstairs, confusion plainly written on his face.

“Kageyama,” he snorted, breaking into a smile, a blush overcoming his adorable cheeks.  “Are you scared of thunderstorms?”

“No!” the tsundere barked back too quickly, rolling his eyes.  He failed, though, to convince Hinata after he jumped, due to an especially strong boom of thunder that shook the house.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hinata walked over and sat down, next to Kageyama.

“I didn’t want you to think I was lame.”

“You’re stupid!”

“Shut up, dumbass!”

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders, leaning his head into the latter’s neck.  This was the most affectionate the two had gotten, and Kageyama was pleasantly surprised.  He leaned his head on top of Hinata’s, the loud thunder suddenly not bothering him as much as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]
> 
> This is my post for Haikyuu Week 2016 on Tumblr! (http://haikyuuliberos.tumblr.com/tagged/haikyuuweek2016) It's just a drabble so sorry it's short haha :p
> 
> this is part of my hc that Hinata LOVES storms while Kageyama HATES them more than he dislikes Oikawa whoOPSIES
> 
> hope you like it!


End file.
